Because the majority of users of electronic devices are technically unsophisticated, telecommunication service providers are continually seeking ways to make installation, set up and use of their equipment as simple as possible. In the course of setting up radio transceiver equipment at a respective end of a two way radio link, such as is diagrammatically illustrated in FIG. 1, for example, interference may be encountered. To avoid this interference or other reasons, the customer may be required to change the transmit and receive frequencies from one assigned plan to another in order to achieve satisfactory system operation. When this situation is encountered, the customer is customarily required to perform three tasks.
The first is to connect the radio's antenna 11 to the antenna port 13 of a diplexer 15 containing transmit and receiver filters for the radio 17, proper.
The user is also required to connect the radio's transmitter and receiver ports 21, 23 to filter ports 31, 33 of the diplexer 15, as specified on a frequency assignment plan for that customer's end of the link.
Finally, the user must tune the radio's frequency transmit and receiver synthesizers to the respective frequency bands of the diplexer filters, in order to conform with the customer's transmit and receive frequency assignment plan, such as that shown in FIG. 2. In the frequency assignment example of FIG. 2, the radio 17 at a `west` end of the radio link is to be configured to transmit within a first `lower` frequency F.sub.L band 41, and to receive within a second `upper` F.sub.H frequency band 43. Conversely, a radio at the `east` end of the link is to transmit within the `upper` frequency F.sub.H band 41, and to receive within the `lower` F.sub.L frequency band 43.
While the first two steps involve the user only making physical connections between components, and are essentially foolproof, the third step requires the user to make a pair of parametric adjustments to set the operation of the radio, and often results in a set-up failure. This, in turn, leads to the customer calling the service provider and the need to inject service personnel into the process.